Bleach Kitty
by KatSempai
Summary: Espada along with Aizen hear moans from the meeting room. And where did Grimmjow go? Poor Pet-sama, indeed. Rated for language.


Well, that's my short story. Mentions of yaoi & yuri. Rated for language.

R&R

*

It was just before the door of the meeting room opened. All of the espada, counting Aizen and the two of his subordinates were gathered in front of the doors, hesitating. There were strange noises coming from the meeting hall.

Woman giggled. Grimmjow moaned and started to... purr?

„Holy shit, woman. That's so gooooooood."

„I didn't know they are intimately related, those two," Aizen said slowly, amused.

„Hmm, well, I thought Grimmjow's with Ulquiorra-san," said Gin with the same fox-face as always. „You two broke up?" asked curiously.

„Aaaah! Damn, woman! It feels soooo gooooooooooood!" Grimmjow yawned.

Ulquiorra blushed a little and felt a jealous spike in his chest. He was ukish boy, but that doesn't mean he wasn't jealous. Fuck the cool emotionless look. Right now he felt like crying.

„Aaaah, Grimmjow-kun!" woman gigled.

„I wonder if Grimmjow is seme..." Nnoitora said, licking his mouth with his disgusting tongue. He smiled creepily then and continued: „Haha, probbably Pet-sama's getting screwed. Or is sexta the one? I wonder..." he smirked and then stared at Halibel. „Whatcha staring at the door, babe? Want a piece of sexta too? Are you 100% I'm not the option?" he asked hopefully.

„Shut the fuck up." Halibel demanded. In her voice was slight anger.

„Do I hear right?" Szayel suddenly felt an urge to have a word. „Halibel, is someting that disturbs you?"

There was a loud moan clearly heard from the room.

Halibel didn't respond, instead, Stark did. „I'm tired a shell and we're just standing here, listening those who getting screwed?! Fuck that, Jesus!"

„Well, I agree. We should go in." Aizen got a little braver. Gin smiled as the door opened.

The sight was remarkable. Grimmjow was lying ont he table in his released form, purring, with an expression of joy all over his beautiful face. Orihime was sitting on his back and giving him a head massage with her delicate hands. From time to time she used a head massager, placed on the table next to her and sexta. She smiled, but her smile faded after noticed, that they were disturbed. She poked Grimmjow on the head (because he was in heavens and didn't felt the intruders) which put him on the ground.

He snapped his eyes open and then stunned in shock.

„Eeeeh, umm, hello..." Orihime said, slowly, and then quickly jumped off Grimmjow on the ground and bowed. „Gomenasai Aizen-sama!"

„Tccch," Grimmjow wasn't delighed. „Meeting already?" he asked like he'd asking about the weather.

Aizen gave the two of them warm smile. „It's okay, Inoue."

Orihime gigled again. „Grimmy-kun is a Kitty! He even purrs!"

„WHAT THE FUCK, WOMAN?! I'm a PANTHER, not a FUCKIN KITTY! STOP CALLING ME THAT! It sounds weak!!!"

Orihime just laughed. „Kitty-kun!"

„Aarghh!" Grimmjow got mad. „Stop it already, woman!" he yelled.

Aizen become a little anjoyed. „Would you please explain what exactly were you doing in a meeting hall, just before the meeting?"

„Well, um, I was giving our kitty a head massage." She pointed on head messager. „It's better than straight sex!" she told proudly.

„Uuuuh! May I take a closer look, Hime-chan? It looks and sounds interesting!" Gin asked and orange nooded.

Nnoitora grinned. „Hehehe, and Ulqui got all jealous because he was thinking you were fucking her." he told Grimmjow.

„What the fuck?! No fuckin way!She's too weak for my tastes..." Grimmjow automaticaly responded and then stared at Inoue for a second or two, „But now you mentioned... she's kinda hot, ya know."

„Well, you're hot as hell, that's for sure. But you're too much bastard, mad and psyhotic to suit me." Hime nooded. „Besides, I prefer my Halibel-san." she said and blushed. Halibel was relived. She hug her girl and pushed her head between her huge breasts.

„That's nice," Halibel spoke in soft voice. „Otherwise I'd kill the bastard."

„Grrr! Who do you think I am?! I'd never get owned by the woman!" Grimmjow said proudly.

„What did you said?" Halibel demanded at her usual voice.

„He didn't say a thing, Halibel-sama!" Ulquiorra answered instead of his boyfriend and covered his mouth with his hand. „STFU, bad kitty!"

„Silence now, all of you!" Aizen demanded, tottaly pissed. „It's meeting time!"

„Right, right," Gin responded with usual smile. „Hime-chan, I'll take this head massager for a while. I think our leader needs some good head massage..." he chuckled while Aizen blushed.

„Gin, NOT now! After meeting."

„Hai, hai!"

*

**Fin.**


End file.
